Antimony
by drama fixated
Summary: Looks are deceiving, you know. An invisible façade that's hard to see through is put up, a barrier of sorts. You'll have to really see, to get past that invisible barrier, to find out who and what that person is really like.
1. Evil

**Disclaimer: The lovely (not) drabble is mine, no one else's. So don't steal it. **_Lipstick _**and its characters aren't mine. It belongs to Zee TV and various companies.**

**Author's Note: This is based on the Indian serial **_Lipstick_**. This drabble is, eh, an analysis of one of the main characters, which is Sheetal. She's portrayed to be evil and deceiving in the series . . I guess this is my way of saying she's not. There's more to her beneath the surface, more than what the writers of _Lipstick _tell us. **

**A few clarifications – Suniti is Sheetal's sister who was killed by Sheetal. Gayatri is a Suniti look alike who falls in love with Abhay, who was the real Suniti's husband and is now Sheetal's husband. Kumar is Sheetal's accomplice of sorts and also her "husband." (Long story there.) He's a really sweet guy. **

**And why is Sheetal evil? It all boils down to her parents – they gave Suniti all the family's wealth, and nothing to Sheetal. Why did they do that? Simply because Suniti, who was the older sister, took care of Sheetal. And Sheetal's now mad since she didn't get anything, and wants all the money for herself.**

**Anyway, that's the end of my rambling . . .**

**- - - - **

Looks are deceiving, you know. An invisible façade that's hard to see through is put up, a barrier of sorts. You'll have to really see, to get past that invisible barrier, to find out who and what that person is really like.

Same thing with me.

I'm the evil witch who wants to wreck Suniti's, or should I say, Gayatri's, wedding with Abhay. Why would I? To get money. And for that reason I'm despised by many.

Although I really am not a money stealing evil witch.

You don't believe this? I'm really not bitchy. I don't do everything for my own benefit, for my own sake, unlike everyone else. I'm not in this for money. I'm honestly happy for Suniti – why would I want to crash her own wedding with my ex-husband?

Sure, I may have not signed the divorce papers yet, but it was only a matter of inconvenience. And when I told Kumar of it later, I wasn't pretending to be the victim.

No, definitely not.

Which brings me to my next point – not all mean people turn out to be bitches. I, Sheetal, am the sole example of that. I'm "evil" since I have no religion, have no faith towards God, and no morals at all. I live to destroy everything around me. I live to destroy Gayatri's life.

I'm proud to say that I'm the exact opposite. So what if people hate me? They don't know the real me, they don't know the truth about who I really am. So why are they judging me based on what they hear instead of bothering to actually know me? Instead of actually getting to know me? Apparently it's a clinch that I'm the antagonist that needs to be quickly dealt with, and Gayatri's the poor, innocent victim and protagonist.

No wonder I'm hated so much. I'm not the definition of evil, to be honest. There are many definitions of evil. What someone's idea of evil is may not turn out to be the same as someone else's. It all depends on how you look at it. You could look at me and say that I'm wicked, or you could look at me and say that I'm good.

Me? I say that no matter which way you look at it, you're going to put me into two categories. In society's view, everything needs to be classified. Not be single on its own.

And I would definitely be put into the 'Manipulative' category.

Oh, yes. Without a doubt. I would be placed into the 'Manipulative' category without anyone thinking twice, nor even once, about it. Just because I manipulate people, take advantage of them for my own benefit makes me evil alone. So what? Everyone does that. At some point or another we'll all take advantage of somebody, even if we're good and moral at heart.

So what is my point in saying all of this? Is it to dispel the "fact" that I'm "evil"? Or to justify what I do is because of the fact that I'm human and will do mistakes? Or some other excuse to make me the victim and not the coldhearted criminal? Am I trying to blame everything on Gayatri?

No, I'm not. I'm just pulling off the cloth that was over everyone's eyes and telling the truth about myself. Telling it like it is. No glossing over the truth or carefully shielded lies. Which brings me to the next accusation that I get – am I trying to tell the awful truth about Gayatri that she hides so carefully, tucked within her mind?

Once again, no. Why would I tell the scandalous truth about someone who is my dear friend who knows the true me? Indeed, I would never tell anyone, not even Abhay, of her past nor who she really is. Unless it's apparent that she's going to be found out sooner or later. Hah! Wouldn't I love to see the look on everyone's face when they find out the real truth about her, that she's not the perfect angel that they thought she was, that she made out to be.

I'm evil, you say? No. Just reveling in my future success. Since I'll do everything to bring Gayatri down, even if everyone hates me because of it, who cares? I'll bring her down. It'll eventually happen. _She _won't bring me down – _I _will bring about her downfall. Hah, how foolish is she to even think of bringing me, Sheetal, down. No one messes with me. They'll live to regret it. So will she.

And when I bring Gayatri down, I'll make sure that everyone knows the real me. Sheetal wasn't who you thought she was. I laugh wildly at the thought of telling them that.

It's only a matter of time. It's only a matter of time. And until then, I'll revel in the joy of being the antagonist.

Even if I'm not.


	2. Reborn

I honestly don't know what to think of you anymore. You were my worst enemy at first, but now all that's changed. You gave me blood when no one else would, and that too to help me, even though I didn't deserve it.

I was horrible to you, and now I feel horrible all because of your bloody goodness towards me. Damn you, Gayatri – what do I have to do to bring you down? You're turning me into a softie; now I will be unable to have my redemption on you. Damn it, is this all a part of your game plan or are you being genuinely sincere?

How would I know now? You're breaking all my defenses . . I can't think anymore. Stop it Gayatri, stop it.

Just stop it.

But you know what? I can't make you stop it . . because now, thanks to you, I've completely changed. Completely transformed myself. It's like I have been reborn – any trace of my old self, the person I was before, "Sheetal the Snake," if you will, is gone.

And I have you to thank it all for now. It's a wonderful feeling, honestly – I can't ever remember feeling this way before. Maybe it's because I've never felt it before.

And after experiencing this feeling, I want to keep on feeling it. It's the best feeling in the world, I know, and there's absolutely nothing like that. Not even being evil and vicious gave me this sort of pleasure – this beyond pleasant feeling.

Quite honestly now, although I have never felt this way before – now I've learned my lesson, and now I'll have this feeling inside me forever.

_The truth always wins_. That I know now, thanks to you, Gayatri, and Tara. Malevolence got me nowhere – but now, being the person I can be will get me anywhere, and beyond, if that's possible.

But then, anything with me is possible.


End file.
